Chapter Two
''Dianna’s birthday '' Heyyy my fellow Goldies! Well I know you’ve waited a long time for this but here it is. Also guys can you please make pages for your characters. Well enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think. --[[User:Pucktana88|'Alice Verdura]] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'C'mon Nasty Cathy let's see if we can find you some live spiders to eat']] 19:27, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ' ''Most of the Goldies were here at a restaurant in downtown New York celebrating Dianna’s nineteenth birthday. Morgan, Cecilia, Dianna and her boyfriend Jacob Black, Tori, Brittany, Nikki and Melissa. '' Morgan Goldie: Well since Cecilia and I are the only ones who are legally allowed to drink we’ll have a bottle of champagne and Dianna you can have a little glass since it’s your birthday Dianna Goldie (sarcastically): Great Melissa Goldie: Can I have some wine Morgan Goldie: Honey I would let you have some but there is such a thing called law and this doesn’t let you drink this Melissa Goldie: Yeah I know law sucks Dianna Goldie: Tell me about it kid, if the law didn’t exist then I could shoot that bitch that is my so called Aunt Isabell Nikki Goldie (sarcastically): Dianna Goldie that’s shocking for a law student to say Brittany Goldie: Why hate on Aunt Isabell Cecilia Goldie: You didn’t hear Nikki Goldie: Clearly not Morgan Goldie: Well that woman killed Grandad Colin, she confessed it all to us the other day Tori Goldie: I’ve had to live with them ever since then with Jess complaining and stuff Brittany Goldie: You’re being serious Morgan Goldie: Completely Nikki Goldie: Well I knew she was a bit nuts but I didn’t think she would stoop that low Jacob Black: I feel so sorry for you guys right now Dianna Goldie: Thanks honey Morgan Goldie: Well Tori you should come stay with Cecilia and I for a while Cecilia Goldie: Yeah Tori Goldie: Okay Morgan Goldie: Since Dianna is either staying at college or Jacob’s house ''Glances mischievously at Jacob then back to the others. '' Morgan Goldie: Her room is never occupied Tori Goldie: So when will we get my stuff Cecilia Goldie: What about after dinner Tori Goldie: Great Nikki Goldie: What about Jess Dianna Goldie: Oh no when I called her to invite her here she said no I hate you for what you’ve done Brittany Goldie: Suit herself Morgan Goldie: I’m surprised you invited that brat in the first place Cecilia Goldie: Morgan she’s family Melissa Goldie: Some family Morgan Goldie: You’re a smart cookie Melissa Goldie: I know ''They all laughed. The rest of the night went on and they all had an amazing time. Morgan, Dianna and Tori then went to Isabell’s house to pack her stuff. They entered to find Isabell waiting for them. '' Morgan Goldie: Tori go get your stuff Dianna and I will deal with her ''Tori walked up the stairs. '' Isabell Goldie: What’s going on Dianna Goldie: We don’t feel safe with our cousin staying with a murderer Morgan Goldie: Di, you took the words right out of my mouth Isabell Goldie: I’m her Aunt Morgan Goldie: A murdering one the poor girl probably scared out of her skin when she sees you taking a knife out to make sandwiches Isabell Goldie: I’d never lay a hand on her Dianna Goldie: But does she know that ''Tori was back down the stairs now. She was a fast packer. Four Antler suitcases that Dianna had bought her were at her feet. She brought another few bags down. '' Tori Goldie: Let’s go Isabell Goldie: Tori, honey you don’t have to do this Tori Goldie: Yes I do, what are you going to do? Kill me! Isabell Goldie: Tori… Dianna Goldie: I’m bored here let’s go Morgan Goldie: You get her stuff in the car, I’ve got something to say little Issy here Dianna Goldie: Okay ''The two girls picked up what they could and walked out to the car. Morgan turned to Isabell. '' Morgan Goldie: Turn yourself in Isabell Goldie: No Morgan Goldie: Do it or I will ''Isabell stiffened and stayed silent. Morgan turned to walk away. When she reached the door she turned around again to see Isabell in that same position. '' Morgan Goldie: Oh and let us not forget that Dianna is studying law ''Morgan stepped out of the house and got in the car. '' Dianna Goldie: Say what you wanted to say? Morgan Goldie: Oh yeah '' '' '' ''